


The (Eventually) Profound Bond

by Beecause, Shea67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternative Universe - FBI, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Depression, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomniac Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beecause/pseuds/Beecause, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea67/pseuds/Shea67
Summary: This work is still in the progress of being written, we just wanted to upload this teaser to give ourselves some inspiration to finish!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little sneak preview of our upcoming fic!

_Dean could remember the hard slap of his boots on the asphalt as he ran. The cold, damp, and empty air that was always present after a hard rain. He splashed into a puddle and he whipped around in the alley, his loaded pistol tight in his grip._ Damn, where was she? _Dean could have sworn that she was right behind him. A loud **BANG** rang out into the night, followed by the shrill, pained scream of his partner and he instantly filled with panic. His heart raced, threatening to burst from the stiff bones of his ribs. Dean could hear his own pulse throbbing in his ears as he ran towards the quieting cries of agony with wide, desperate green eyes and tense shoulders. _

_The scene Dean was met with was one he had never hoped to see; one he wish he hadn’t. Laying there, painfully still, was Jo. A puddle of dark red blood shone in the moonlight and continued to slowly grow, pooling on the pavement at his feet. Her dulled brown eyes looked up at the dark sky above and her parted lips, which were no longer that familiar shade of pink, were now stained red with her own blood. Jo’s blonde hair was splayed out as if she was just sleeping, which was a stark contrast from the rest of the dark scene before him. One bloodied hand lay limp over her stomach, seemingly as though she had been trying to compress the bullet wound. Her pistol lie just inches away from her other, outstretched hand._

_His partner is dead. Jo is dead._

_Rain continued to patter down again; cold and unrelenting. ___

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still in the progress of being written, we just wanted to upload this teaser to give ourselves some inspiration to finish!


End file.
